Tick Tock
by Tragedy-of-Sins
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a new husband, none other then Harry Potter. It's only for two years and its only so that Draco can recieve his inheritance and an heir of course. Slash, Mpreg.
1. The Contract

"Now all you have to do is sign your name here," the slim finger pointed to the bottom of the page. A blank line below that of one Draco Lucius Malfoy's signature.

Harry slowly picked up the quill and dipped it into the inkbottle that was just next to it. More slowly and carefully then he had ever done before, Harry signed his name in the appropriate spot. He didn't need to read the document; he already knew what it said. In fact he had had it memorized the first night he had received it via owl mail. It went like this:

_This document is for one Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Black Malfoy and Harry James Potter, son of James Harold Potter and Lilly Jennifer Evans Potter. Both parties agreeing to the following conditions for their Union; _

_**In Case of Separation**_

_1. That each is to keep the possessions and/or money in which they came into the marriage with.  
2. That any possessions and/or money that comes in after said marriage will be divided equally among the two.  
3. If neither of them is willing to part with combined things then it shall go to any child of their union.  
4. Mr. Potter is to provide an heir for both the Malfoy and Potter lines.  
5. Neither party is to cause intentional harm onto the other are the marriage and this document in void and the offended party gets everything.  
6. Any child of this union are to be held in joint-custody of both parents, unless abuse of any sort is seen in the child/children.  
7. That the child/children are to have limited contact with the Muggle world. _

_**Agreed Upon Conditions **_

_1. That Mr. Potter is required to attend two social events a month.  
2. Mr. Potter is allowed out of the above agreement if ill or too far along if pregnant.  
3. Mr. Potter is to behave appropriately when in public.  
4. Mr. Malfoy is to behave appropriately no matter where he is.  
5. Mr. Malfoy is not to insult/or harm any of Mr. Potter's friends without provocation.  
6. That Mr. Potter must carry the Malfoy heir.  
7. That if Mr. Potter so chooses can have an heir for the Potter line.  
8. That both parties are to remain faithful.  
9. That if both parties were to reach an untimely end that their child/children would go to Severus Snape  
10. That their child/children should have limited contact with the Muggle world. _

_These things have been agreed upon by both parties and both are aware of the consequences if any of the above is broken shall be the loss of everything they own with no compensation and loss of any child/children. _

**Official Witness:** _Alec McOrden_

**Witness:** _Severus Tobias Snape_

**First Party: **_Draco Lucius Malfoy_  
**  
Second Party:** _Harry James Potter_

The document was now complete. Before Harry could even process what he had just done another official looking parchment was placed down in front of him. This one was the one that he dreaded the most. This one was the one that would tie Harry to one of the top five people that he hated. From the moment he signed this he would be tied for two years to Draco.

Knowing this though, Harry didn't even hesitate to sign his name in the appropriate spot. This was after all what he had wanted. This is what they had both wanted. The man, the official that Malfoy had brought to officiate over both procedures, Mr. McOrden was talking again.

"...now that the papers have been signed I now pronounce you bonded. In order to seal the bond a kiss is required, so if you two would please."

Harry looked up at his new husband. The blond looked just like he had at the end of the war though without all the dirt and blood covering him. A scar across his left eye marring the otherwise pale and attractive face. That eye was now blind, but due to simple spell it didn't look any different than his right one. His blond hair no longer gelled back instead was pulled back into a strict ponytail. He was taller than Harry by several inches and still dressed immaculately in the best wizard robes.

Right now though there was a smirk planted across his face. Harry took that as his happy face. Harry had taken to translating Malfoy. Having come to the conclusion that Malfoy was just speaking and acting in a different language and all Harry had to do was translate him and he wouldn't feel the need to kill the blond every ten minutes.

Malfoy's hand reached up and took hold of Harry's chin. His gray eyes focusing on Harry's deep emerald ones as he moved closer and closer till their lips touched. It was soft and tender unlike what Harry had thought it would be like. Harry's eyes closed and he briefly leaned into the kiss. His eyes however snapped back open when teeth clamped down onto his bottom lip. With a laugh Malfoy pulled back from the now bleeding lip.

Harry would have whimpered at the pain in his lips if Malfoy wouldn't have mocked him for it. Instead he just wiped his lip using his sleeve. Harry didn't say anything he just followed Malfoy out of the room and into what was to be their new future together. The copies of the documents that they had just signed tucked safely into Malfoy's robes. He was walking along side Snape. They were talking quietly, Harry couldn't hear what they were saying, but he really didn't care all that much to try and listen in.


	2. Looking Back

Harry tried to restrain the yawn that he felt coming, but was unable to. Has he got further and further along in his pregnancy he seemed to need more sleep. His hands slipped down to touch the very noticeable bump that his stomach had become. He was now six months along and had another three to go.

Mal-Draco was very pleased. Even after all the time that had passed from their bonding Harry still found it hard to refer to the man by his first name. After all how could he really call Ma-Draco by his last name, when he too now shared it?

With a sigh Harry rubbed his stomach trying to calm the baby inside who had taken to kicking him as a form of entertainment. He glanced out the window to see the sun was setting. Dinner would be starting soon and Ma-Draco would want to know what the Medi-Witch had said. Normally Draco would have been at his baby appointments, but he had a very important meeting and couldn't get out of it. Harry hadn't thought that he would miss the man when he had gone into to see the Medi-Witch, but he had.

Harry was still finding it hard to move on with his life when others were trapped in their memories of the war. He often found himself looking back and wondering if he could have changed anything, if he could have stopped all of those deaths. When he did this he had to remind himself that there was nothing he could have done. That didn't stop the guilt that welled up in him, especially whenever he saw anybody with red hair.

**Flashback**

_Harry was in his final year at Hogwarts or he would have been if the war hadn't started. The school still held numerous students, but it also now contained their families. They were seeking protection from Voldemort who was wreaking havoc upon both the muggle and Wizarding world. _

_Along with the families there were a bunch of soldiers has Harry and his friends had taken to calling them. The soldiers were a bunch of Wizards and Witches that had come to learn to better defend themselves, to help the lights cause. Aurors that were not sleeping, doing guard duty, or out scouting, were found teaching large groups of people the best spells for defense and offence._

_The teachers that had remained tried to keep the younger children distracted by teaching them spells that they would have been learning if they had actually been in school. They often helped the Aurors teach the soldiers as well._

_Things had been going on like this for a few months and it was now late November. The Great Hall was no longer filled with four long tables but instead several medium sized one scattered everywhere and in any open spot; has there were many people that now dined in the room._

_Harry himself was at one of these tables along with several of his year mates. All the 7th years including those from different houses had taken up one whole table for themselves. They had all seemed gravitated towards each other, probably trying to find a sense of normalcy in the new environment that had been forced upon them._

_He was sitting in between his best friends Ron and Hermione. It almost seemed like any other school day when he focused on the two of them. For Ron was devouring anything within sight and Hermione had a thick book in front of her and only occasionally would look away from it to take a few bites from her own plate, before turning back to reading. Harry was glad that nobody really felt like talking in the mornings, it was one of the few peaceful times of the day. This only lasted until the morning owls arrived. _

_Most everyone had an owl coming to them whether it was a letter from family that couldn't or wouldn't come or the Daily Prophet that had become somewhat helpful with informing the public of what was really going on. What it really told was who had died in the time from the last issue or if another battle had been fought. Today had been no different, except for the death list would hit closer to the heart for the Golden Trio._

_Harry was the first to see them on the list as he quickly scanned the names under the __**'Recent Death' **__section. He nearly stopped breathing when he read the names _**Fred Weasley **_and___**George Weasley**_. Both killed in the attack against Diagon Alley. _

_Harry quickly turned to his friend wondering if he had gotten that far. It was clear from his pale face that Ron had indeed seen the names of his brothers. The paper dropped down onto his plate as he stared blankly ahead of him. Hermione had wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him. He didn't seem to notice her. Harry reached out to place his hand on his friend's shoulder. How do you comfort somebody about the loss of a close family member? What could you say that they won't be hearing a thousand more times that day? It just didn't seem possible to comfort somebody in this position, yet Harry still felt the need to try._

**End Flashback**

Harry was brought out of the dream that wasn't really a dream by somebody shaking him lightly. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep, Harry thought absent mindedly as he opened his tired eyes.

"Good you're up, it's time for supper," the blond said as soon as Harry was awake enough to understand what he was saying.

"Ok," Harry said yawning. He looked expectantly at his husband with a raised eyebrow. There was no way that he would be able to get out of this chair by himself, at least now without taking a very long time. With an exaggerated sigh Draco offered out his hand to the pregnant man. Harry smirked at his husband before taking the man's hand and standing up.

Even though he was now safely standing Draco didn't let go of his hand and instead dragged him off to the dining room. Has usual Snape was joining them for dinner. The man was present for most meals actually. It was a wonder why he didn't just live here. Harry particularly didn't care if his old professor did or not. For if Snape hadn't been there Harry was sure that there would only be silence as they ate. Instead though it consisted of both him and his husband conversing about some potion or other.

Harry only understood half of what they talked about and had only been interested when they had talked about the potion that Harry would have to take in order to get pregnant. Other than that he had taken to ignoring them as they did to him.

He wasn't spoken to until the meal was halfway over and it was about the baby, which was typical as well. Harry had known it was coming and so wasn't surprised. He wished that he could have avoided it though. For even though he was married to Ma-Draco that didn't mean that he liked to give the man any sort of news that would bring him joy. In fact Harry took great pleasure in annoying the man as much as he could get away with. This however was unavoidable.

"So what did the Medi-Witch say?" Draco asked looking eagerly at Harry.

"That things were progressing nicely and the baby was healthy," Harry replied taking a sip of his milk; it was one of the few things that Draco still allowed him to drink. Said man gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't pleased with Harry's responce.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he said.

"What you didn't want to know that your child is well and healthy?" Harry asked innocently, smiling slightly. Draco just glared at him not amused in the least.

"I already knew that, the child after all as you as it's mother and you seem to come out of anything unscathed." Draco muttered.

Snape snickered at the comment he often found the 'conversations' between his godson and Potter very amusing. Before the war Snape had often found the two of them and their pesky fights annoying, but now years later and with things much changed, there was just something about the two of them that entertained him till no end. Maybe it was because he no longer had to deal with the results, at least for the most part.

"Hopefully the baby will get my attitude instead of yours as well," Harry said.

"Yes and then it'll probably die before the age of three," Harry gasped at the statement. He didn't like the idea of his child dying at all. He didn't even know the baby yet, but he loved it a lot and just the thought of something happening to it had his heart stopping.

"Draco no need to get him upset it won't be good for the baby," Snape spoke up for the first time since the conversation had started. Draco nodded his head in agreement already having regretted saying it in the first place.

"Harry the baby won't die, it was foolish of you to believe that such a thing would happen to the Malfoy heir," it was as close as Draco was going to get to apologizing. Harry nodded slightly to show that he understood, but his mind was focused on something else that Draco had said.

"How do you know that the baby will be the Malfoy heir, it could be a girl," he said. Draco's eyes narrowed and he gave his husband a look.

"Is it?" he asked.

There it was the question that had been on all three of their minds all day. Whether or not the child that Harry carried would in fact be the next heir to the Malfoy fortune? Harry had known the answer since this afternoon and Harry had been having a hard time thinking of a way to tell Mal-Draco all day. Lucky for him that the conversation had steered towards it immediately so that Harry didn't have to think about it any longer.

"The Medi-Witch told me that I-we are having a baby boy." There it was done.


	3. A Letter

The owl came at two in the morning. Mail usually didn't come at this time, at least not since after the war had ended. Harry didn't mind though the baby had been keeping him awake with his kicking and so it hadn't really bothered him.

When the owl started tapping against the window the first thing that Harry did was turn towards Malf-Draco to see if he had heard. He was lying with his bare back his head turned towards Harry with the sheets pulled up to his waist, his blond hair still looking perfect even as he slept. He was so peaceful in his sleep that Harry thought that if he was like this all the time Harry wouldn't mind him being bonded to him.

Draco moaned as the sound of the tapping bird grew louder. He was a very light sleeper always had been. The slightest movements disturbed him in his sleep, which was why he had been pleased to find that Harry wasn't a restless sleeper, well normally he wasn't. The baby on the other hand had changed that little fact. If he had been such before the baby Draco would have been forced to sleep in a different room. That would have been something that Harry would have resented as he liked having a warm body lying next to him, it was rather comforting. He wasn't going to tell Mal-Draco that. So when the baby had started keeping him up at night, Harry had found himself just staring up at the ceiling trying hard not to think. He wouldn't put it past Draco to tell him to go sleep in a different room, if he started to move around too much.

The owl tapped on the window again and with a slight growl Draco moved to sit up tossing back the sheets and moved to the window. He didn't even bother to grab the robe that had been tossed on a chair the night before to cover up his nude body. Why would he? After all only Harry would see him and even if there were a thousand people in the room it still wouldn't have mattered he after all had a very nicely filled out body.

Harry couldn't help but watch his husband as he made his way out of bed and towards the window. Even though they shared the same bed and Malfo-Draco slept naked most of the time it was one of the few times that he had really gotten a chance to look at his husband. Their sex life had been sporadic since they had first married; this was due mostly to Draco's working than either of them not wanting to. When things had started to settle down at Draco's work, they had found out about the baby, and Harry hadn't felt up to doing much. Sex was one of the few things that Harry actually liked doing with his husband, it was in bed that they didn't talk, didn't bring up the past, or say hurtful things. It was a time that Harry forgot about everything. Harry didn't have anybody else to compare the experience with, but it didn't matter he enjoyed it all the same.

While Harry did hate to admit that anything about Malf-Draco was even remotely good, it was just beyond him to deny the fact that he had in fact married a very gorgeous man.

"Stupid people, stupid owls," Draco muttered as he pushed open the window and let the owl fly in and land on the nearby desk. Draco took the letter from its talons before giving it a pointed glare. The owl didn't seem to notice and continued to stare at the blond with unblinking yellow eyes.

"Fine stay there you bloody bird," he glanced down at the letter and there written in very neat writing was the name **Harry Potter**. That angered him a lot, did they all seem to forget that Harry was no longer just Potter that he was a Malfoy and therefore should be addressed as such. These people should get their facts straight before daring to send out a letter. It showed bad decorum on their part not to acknowledge Harry's marriage to him. He couldn't help but glare at the letter for a bit more before stalking back to bed and tossing the thing at the sleepy looking man staring at him. Harry took it straight in the face which caused Draco to smile slightly before slipping back under the covers.

"Remind your friends of who you are married to," Draco told Harry as he settled back down to go back to sleep.

Harry only spared a moment to look at Draco before ripping open the seal. He hadn't had a letter from any of his friends since...well since forever and that was a long time. He didn't want to think about the other reason why he didn't get very many letters.

_Dear Harry,_

_Has I'm sure you know it's been awhile. I know I'm not the one that you wanted this letter to be from, but I'm sorry to say that I'm really all that's left to write to you. Hermione refuses to even say your name and leaves the room whenever you are mentioned. This is actually an improvement from the screaming. She's still mourning the loss of her family, of Ron, of the child that never was. I'm not sure if she'll ever be able to recover. I wish she didn't blame you still, but she does. I know that you couldn't have done anything differently. _

_I know I couldn't have done anything different either. I'm trying to put their deaths behind me and I feel I'm doing a good job of it. I no longer have trouble going to work because the silver reminds me of her hair. Or go by that French store in Diagon Alley that she loved to shop at. I was even able to pack up her stuff without crying too much. I think it's getting better, really._

_Hermione has declined to go to St. Mungo for any help and just sits in her room. Sometimes she'll cook and say things about how Ron loved it and if its burnt she would say how he would have eaten it anyways. I know this letter is short, but I don't have much news to tell you. We haven't been getting any news from the Wizarding world so we know nothing of what has happened since we went into isolation. Though even if we did get the Daily Prophet I doubt that it would print any facts about your life. I mean the other day when I was out shopping I heard that you had married that Malfoy boy. I knew that couldn't be true knowing how much you hate him and the fact that he's an Ex-Death Eater. People believe just about anything these days. So please do write soon, I find myself with very little to entertain myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Bill Weasley_

Harry could only stare at the letter in disbelief. Even a blind person could see that Bill was still mourning the loss of his wife and family. The fact that he keeps mentioning that he's fine and he's getting over it just gives it away. It was probably a natural thing for Bill to do to pretend that he was okay so that nobody would think that he was weak. Harry hated that Bill felt the need to do that with him as well. The news about Hermione wasn't all that surprising that was how she had been acting since he had last seen her. Harry could feel his heart twisting at the thought of his friends in pain. The thoughts of wishing something, anything had been done to save those that had been lost pounded throughout his brain. The tears that he had thought were long since gone came again.

Even as he cried he was ever conscious of the man lying beside him and so tried to keep from making any noise. It was a difficult task and one that he was not destined to succeed in as he made a small whimper. Having yet to fall back asleep, it was easy for Draco to pick up on the slight sound. He turned to face Harry as he sat up cautious of making the hormonal man even more upset. It didn't matter why the man was crying, what mattered was that anything could trigger him into an even worse mood.

"Harry," Draco started causing the man to look up at him with bright teary eyes.

"Huh?" was the only thing Harry managed as another sniffle slipped out.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked not sure what else to say that wouldn't set him off.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything, instead he just placed the letter he had been reading in the nightstand on his side of the bed. He picked up his wand and cast a minor locking spell on the drawer. It wouldn't keep Draco out if he wanted in, but it showed that Harry wanted it to remain private. Draco usually respected his wishes and left his stuff alone.

"Then stop moving around I'm trying to sleep," Draco said going back to his normal self.

Harry smiled slightly as the blond turned back around and settled down to go back to sleep. Harry yawned and laid down himself. For once the baby was quiet and he was able to fall asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Worries about Hermione and Bill would wait until tomorrow, right now was time for sleep.


	4. Lost

After a frustrating hour of trying to write a letter to Bill with no success Harry was ready to give up for the day. Or at least stop for a snack. With the thought of food he found himself easily standing up and walking away from the ripped paper that now littered his desk and out of his personal study. Draco preferred him to eat in the dining room so that he wouldn't make a mess anywhere else. Harry thought that Draco was just being mean, has Harry didn't make a mess when he ate, he was a very polite eater. According to his husband though he could rival that of a pig.

He was on his way to the kitchen with every intention of getting something to eat, truly he had been. How could he have been held responsible for what he did next? After all Draco was the one that left his brief case in the hallway just lying there oh so temptingly drawing Harry towards it. With the pig comment still in mind he just couldn't resist. Drawing out his wand he smiled as he thought of how funny this was going to be.

"Do you think that this is funny!" Draco shouted at his slouching husband. Harry didn't even bother to hide the snickers and laughed out right.

"I find it quite funny," Harry managed to respond in-between gasp of air as he laughed. Draco glared down at the man his grip on his wand tightening slightly. His eyes fell to Harry's stomach and he forced himself to take a steadying breath and then pocket his wand. There wasn't anything he could do to the black haired man, he would have to bide his time.

"That was a very important meeting and could very well cost me my respectable position in the company," Draco growled. Harry just shrugged at the comment.

"It's not like you need the job or the position. After all you were hired by their rivals to infiltrate their ranks and get all their company secrets."

"Yes but now you could have very well compromised the whole thing with this ridiculous stunt. The people that hired me our one of my biggest clients and I'd prefer not to lose them due to your sense of humor,"

"Why not, what a great way to go out?" Harry said with an innocent smile.

"Arggg," Draco let out before storming out of the room, making sure to slam the door extra loud just to show how mad he was.

Harry smiled faintly at his childish antics. Sure he probably shouldn't have made Draco's papers start quaking like a duck every time he touched them. What could he say though, he really wasn't much for rules, never had been. Hermione had been for the most part. Hermione...

That reminded him that he needed to finish writing back to Bill. He still had no idea what to say. Maybe if he stared at the piece of parchment long enough words would magically appear. Other incredible things had happened; like men getting pregnant, like Harry getting pregnant. Potions were amazing sometimes at what they could do, not that he would ever like the subject or be any good at it. It was just another thought that occurred to him from time to time, especially now a days as he started to rival the size of a horse.

Not really wanting to get up Harry glanced around for some spare parchment. Having failed to find any he sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out his wand. Harry frowned when he found nothing there. Next he tried the other pocket, still nothing. It was then that he realized that he had left it up in his bedroom. He had been frustrated with it because it had refused to fit into his pocket and had proceeded to throw it against the wall in a fit of anger.

So with lots of grumbling, cursing, and quite a few failed attempts Harry managed to push himself off his comfortable seat and into a standing position. Where was Draco when he would have actually have been useful, nowhere to be found that was for sure. Oh well he was of no use now that Harry was up and standing. He would miss the times when he wouldn't even be able to do that anymore, getting up all on his own.

The walk seemed to go on forever towards the stairs as his thoughts took on a darker tone. He was so confused about how he could help Hermione and Bill. He wasn't very good with his own emotions how was he supposed to deal with other peoples? He was just so tired lately how could he be expected to think clearly enough to compose something semi decent and not something that could make the situation worse.

Having just reached the stairs Harry stopped and took a slight rest before continuing on up to the second floor where all his failed attempted letters were. Maybe he could find something among them that wasn't too horrible. He could try suggesting a live in therapist, Draco probably knew plenty. A few more ridiculous thoughts later and he was only half way to the top. Which if Harry thought about it was kind of funny because he was already light headed with a bit of dizziness thrown in to make it interesting.

Each new step up seemed to take an enormous amount of energy. Energy, that Harry didn't think that he had. He started to count the remaining steps to keep himself going. Seven, six, stop a second, five, four, stop once more. Three steps left to go, two….

"Mr. Malfoy we've put Harry in a temporary status bubble. This will help them both recover from the fall. They were very fortunate to have not died. It was even luckier that he didn't miscarry the child." The doctor explained in a monotone voice.

"How long will he have to stay in there?" Draco asked in a dull voice as he stared into the room that Harry was currently lying in. His nearly still form was not a sight that Draco had thought that he would ever hate to see. He also never thought that he would one day be wishing that the great 'Golden Boy' would recover soon.

"For the remainder of his pregnancy. With him being male it makes this even more risky. There are no guarantees that either of them will pull out of this, but the bubble is their only chance. You are welcome to stay with him any time you want, but he won't notice that you're there." The doctor left, saying that he would be back later with further details.

Draco barely heard him as he started towards the door. His hand hesitated on the knob, his eyes on the man in the room. No, he couldn't do this. With a shake of his head he turned away and headed towards the elevator.

_Dark, why was it so dark? Was he back in the cupboard at the Dursley's house? Where were all the lights? Where was everybody? He couldn't see anything and there was an annoying beeping sound that seemed a long distance off. It was so far off that he was barely able to register that it was there. What was going on?_

"_Harry,"_

_Somebody was calling him. Did he know this person? They sounded very familiar. Wait not they, _she, _sounded familiar. _

"_Harry come on now you have to wake up," she called to him again, but it was just like the beeping sound her voice was so far away._

_Was he sleeping? Is that why it was dark? Maybe he should try opening his eyes. They seemed so heavy though and he was so very tired. Maybe it would be better if he just slept a little bit longer._

"_Come on now you can't sleep forever, Harry." She told him._

_That was strange why couldn't he? It sure felt like he could do so. Maybe he should try it, just to prove her wrong._

"_Harry! If you don't wake up in the next 5 seconds I'm going to poor ice cold water over you."_

_Or maybe it was time to get up. Now if he could just open his eyes. It was a difficult task, but after a few false starts he was able to see his blurry surroundings._

"My, Harry you sure must have been tired if I was able to get Ron out of bed before you," the brown blurred image said. Wait, did the brown image of Hermione just say _Ron._ He was dead, he had died ages ago. Hold on a second Hermione wasn't talking to him so this blur couldn't be his once best friend.

He didn't even hesitate to reach over on the nightstand that in school he had always placed his glasses before he went to bed, and slammed them onto this face. There in front of Harry was Hermione frowning slightly at him in worry. He was so shocked to see her standing there in front of him that he couldn't even say anything. He might have even stayed that way if Ron wasn't his main priority.

There on his left was Ron sitting up slowly in his four poster bed. The _four poster bed_ that he had had in Hogwarts. Harry was in Hogwarts, but that didn't make sense he hadn't been in Hogwarts in years. What in the world was happening? Wait he was missing something…something…besides the incredible fact that Ron was alive, Hermione was talking to him, and apparently they were all back at Hogwarts. Then it hit him, he was lighter, had had moved faster than he had in months.

Panic set in as he grasped at his now flat stomach. His baby where was his baby, his baby was gone, no longer there. Harry's breaths came in gasps as he struggled to get air, but he couldn't. It felt like he was going to die, of course the thought was brought on by the lack of oxygen to his brain. Instead he just collapsed with Hermione's scream and Ron's shout echoing in his mind. This time he found the darkness rather comforting.


	5. Reality?

The next time that Harry awoke it was to see the very familiar ceiling of the Hospital wing. He had spent countless hours staring up and counting out the stones until the numbers had blurred in his mind and he couldn't remember much of anything but the stones. That had been when he had been in school, before the war had happened and he had seen his best friend die in this room. It was not a very comforting thought, it made him feel sick.

Harry pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and tried to remember why he was here of all places. If he had been sick Draco would have called his own personal doctor and have them come to the mansion. He tried to remember what he had been doing before, but all he could recall was that he had been heading back upstairs to write to Bill and that was it.

Wait no there was something else. He had woken up briefly hadn't he? Yes, he had been in his old dorm and Hermione was there, but so was Ron. Harry had been so shocked to find his best friend staring at him from the other bed. He had been about to go give the boy a big hug, when he had realized that he was no longer pregnant.

His hands automatically went to his still flat stomach. Harry felt the panic start to rise in him only to be brought back down to a calm level. No matter how much he wondered where his baby was he couldn't seem to worry about it. He was curious but there was no dread or panic. It was rather odd, he thought sitting up and leaning back against the back of the bed. He reached out and picked up the glasses that he could just make out and put them on.

Just as he did so he watched as Madame Pomfrey came striding over to his bed. She had her stern face on, you know the one where they think that if you had behaved correctly you wouldn't have been brought here in the first place. Under that he could see that she cared, though. Harry smiled at her; she hadn't died in the war. She was one of the few from Hogwarts that had lived, but she had been a different woman afterwards and had gone into seclusion. Maybe that was what happened when all of those you though of as your charges started to die. Harry hadn't seen her since he had stormed out after that night…

"Well Mr. Potter there doesn't seem to be anything the matter with you. When Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley had brought you in here, I was certain you had been attacked what with the way they were going on," as she spoke to him she was waving her wand at him and he felt a slight tingle.

"I had a baby, and now I don't. Do you know where he went?" Harry asked, thinking that this calmness felt so very strange, "Also why am I so calm?"

To say that Madame Pomfrey was surprised by the boy's statement was a grand understatement. A baby? She had not heard of that before. Not knowing what else to do, she scanned the boy once more to see if he had in fact been carrying a child. The idea seemed so out there, one would need a potion in order for a male to get pregnant and Harry didn't have access to such a potion. None were provided for at Hogwarts, they only provided protection from such a thing actually happening, and only if they were asked for it.

Frowning, it was just as she thought. There were no signs that Harry had ever been pregnant, and it didn't look like he had taken the potion to get that way in the first place. Where would he have gotten that idea from?

"I gave you a calming potion when you woke up earlier; you refused to calm down and could very well have hurt yourself. It should be wearing off in an hour or so," she said answering the second question.

Harry nodded, he didn't remember that, but it wasn't likely that Madame Pomfrey would lie about it. His hands were still lying on his stomach. He glanced down at it, not liking the way it looked any more. Who would have thought that he would have wanted to be fat again.

"What about the baby?" he asked looking back at the older woman.

"Harry," Madame Pomfrey hesitated, not sure how to proceed. She had never been in this situation before. "I checked and there is no sign that you have ever been pregnant. Nor is there any trace of the potion that makes it possible." She tried to say it as carefully as possible, despite knowing that he couldn't get upset about the information.

"But I was." Harry protested, not understanding.

"No it's not possible. You are just a normal 16 year old boy. There is no baby," she explained.

"16?" he blinked up at her at the age. He was 24, not 16.

"Yes," she said with a nod, "There is nothing there that shouldn't be there at your age. I think you might just be a bit stressed with school and other things and that was what had brought on this episode,"

He didn't say anything, his mind was busy trying to work out what in the world was going on and couldn't focus as the Medi-Witch continued to talk before walking away and back to her office.

What was going on? Was it really possible that he had traveled eight years into the past? If he had done that than how come he couldn't remember how he had done so? There was nothing magical about walking around the Malfoy Mansion, no matter what Draco said. Draco? If he was really where Madame Pomfrey said he was that meant that he and Draco were no longer married, but were instead once more school rivals. Snape would no longer talk in a civil manner to him, but instead look down his long ugly nose at him. Harry just couldn't believe it, that he was in the past. The very thing that he had tried desperately not to think about. It was rather amazing and terrifying, he just wasn't sure how to handle this new information.

Fortunately for him Hermione and Ron chose that moment to show up and stop Harry from over thinking things too much. He was still amazed to see his friends were alive and happy. It was such a contrast from the last time he had seen them. Ron had been lying over there, Harry's eyes moved to the first bed that was near the door. His mind wandered back to the past.

**Flashback**

_Hermione had been holding his hand so tight and leaning over her lover's body sobbing, begging him to stay with her. Ron's eyes had just stared up lifelessly at the ceiling unable to hear his girlfriend's voice, or feel her hand anymore. His face was filled with minor scratches here and there, the death blow had come from the giant cut that went across his abdomen. He had bled to death before anybody had realized that he was down._

_Hermione probably would have stayed there by Ron's side until somebody forced her away, but instead she had collapsed onto the ground, blood pooling underneath her. She had lost the baby that she hadn't even known that she was carrying. Harry could only stand back and watch as Hermione lay in her own bed, only a few feet away from her dead friend. He had been so numb at that point that he didn't really feel anything at the passing of one of his closest friends. _

_He had just felt nothing and stayed in the background as the numerous healers went from bed to bed trying to help each and every patient. The room was much larger than what Harry was used to, it having been magically expanded to fit the growing injured. The door to the room even now led back to the battlefield rather than having them traverse all the stairs to get up here. With some patients you couldn't waste so much time, they needed to be seen immediately. Maybe if Ron had been found soon enough he would have benefited from that._

_There was nothing that Harry could do about that now. There never seemed to be anything that he could, he was useless. He was just pulled along here and there by others, always being told what to do. Than whenever he decided to take control of his own life, other people suffered for it. Ron and Sirius had paid with their lives, and many others had too. Hermione had lost her child because Harry had thought that he knew what he was doing, that he could handle it. He obviously couldn't. He could beat the Lord Voldemort that everybody feared, but he couldn't keep the ones he loved alive._

**End Flashback**

"Harry, how are you? I was worried about you after what had happened this morning," Hermione said as she pulled up a seat next to his bed. Ron did the same bringing his chair next to the girl. He nodded his head in agreement.

"It wasn't you know…one of those dreams…was it?" Ron asked with a lot of eyebrow wagging like he was trying to be real subtle about it. Though it was all rather pointless considering there was nobody but the three of them in the room.

"Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes, but Harry could see that she was thinking the same thing.

Harry hadn't thought about the dreams that he had about Voldemort in a long time, but being asked about it now, brought back all those memories. This was shortly after one of those dreams had led to the death of his godfather Sirius. A death, that year's later Harry could still feel the guilt on his conscious. Harry remembered being so angry all of the time and hating all the constraints that had been around him and all of his friends with their well meaning words. Everything it had seemed had set him off, as he was unable to really cope with his first real loss.

"No," Harry answered slowly unsure about what he should tell them.

They had been his best friends for so long, and Harry could remember telling them everything. But could he really tell him about the fact that he had gone eight years back in time? That he came from a time where Ron was dead and Hermione couldn't stand the sound of Harry's name let alone his presence? That Hermione now lived with Bill the only member of the Weasley clan that had survived? That Harry himself had bonded with Draco Malfoy a boy that they had all hated? That he had even gone so far as to agree to have that very same person's baby?

"What happened than Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm not sure how to explain, I don't even understand it myself," Harry hesitated, still unsure as to what he should do.

If he was really back in the past would the things he did change how the future played out? Could Harry save his friends this time around? Hermione would say that you aren't supposed to mess with the past and that he should try and keep everything the way it's supposed to. That you can do a lot more damage, than good when trying to fix things you shouldn't. But would Hermione really feel that way if she knew the things that Harry knew?

Draco sat in his leather chair, in his personal study starting at the paperwork that he should be working on. Instead though he poured himself another scotch and stared at the fire that was just to the right of him. He couldn't focus on business, he hadn't been able to since yesterday when he had been informed of Harry's accident.

He knew that he should go to the St. Mungo's. He should go and see Harry, but no matter how much he knew that, he couldn't bring himself to leave this room. This was where he had gone after he had left yesterday and he hadn't left the room since. The house elves would bring up trays of food for him, but Draco couldn't bring himself to stomach any of it and left it untouched. The only thing he bothered with was his liquor cabinet. That was the only thing that had any use to him. It kept his mind from thinking about Harry lying in bed. It kept him from thinking about how much he cared that that sight bothered him.

Draco hoped that there was enough alcohol to make sure that he didn't see that image when he collapsed later on. He also hoped that those foolish elves didn't call Severus; Draco just wanted to be left alone.


	6. Questions

Harry looked from Hermione and then Ron still debating on what he should say, if he should say anything. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, making his hair appear worst than it already did.

"What is it Harry? You can tell us," Hermione said in a comforting voice, Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"I…well….I…It's just that," he gave a frustrated growl as the words didn't seem to come to him.

It would seem that the potion that he had been given earlier was starting to wear off. He still slightly calm, but the stronger emotions were starting to push their way forward.

"I think I've gone back in time," Harry finally managed after a few moments of trying to get his thoughts in order.

In response Hermione and Ron stared at him in shock. Harry didn't think that they believed him, or at least Hermione didn't. He could see that calculating look in her eyes. Like she was trying to figure out what the real problem was. It had annoyed Harry back than that she wouldn't just take his word for it, why did she always have to think that he was hiding something. Ron on the other, while he looked shocked and while he may not believe him either, he would stick by him. That was just the kind of friend he was.

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asked carefully.

Harry wanted to be angry at her treating him like he was fragile, he didn't like it. He hadn't liked it when Draco had done it after he had first found out that Harry was pregnant and he hadn't changed his mind about the matter since. Yet he tried to keep in mind what year he was and how he had acted during that time. Hermione and Ron had both been taking the brunt of Harry's frustration and grief over Sirius. So his friend was probably just trying not to provoke him. It made him sound horrible. Thinking this easily made his slight anger at her go away, besides she was talking to him in this time period how could he stay mad at her over such a small thing?

"Because I've already lived this. I was walking in Ma-my house and than I somehow ended up here at the dorms," Harry caught himself from saying Malfoy Manor. He didn't think that he was ready to spring that on his friends just yet. He had enough to handle trying to get them to understand this "I don't really remember what I was doing or what had caused me to end up here."

"You don't remember?" Ron asked.

"What year was it?" Hermione asked at the same time.

"No, it's rather strange. I remember I was going to go write a letter and then there was really nothing until I heard Hermione trying to wake me up. I was 24," Harry answered.

"Do you think somebody cursed you or maybe put something in your drink?" the girl asked.

Harry shrugged not knowing the answer. He felt like the memory was there, but it was just out of reach. When he tried to concentrate more on it, it just made his head hurt more and made his ears ring slightly. He wasn't going to push it; it would come back to him eventually.

"This doesn't make any sense. Are you sure Harry? Maybe somebody cursed you into believing that you are from the future," Hermione said.

"No, I'm from the future. I can prove it," Harry said.

"How?" Ron asked finally joining the conversation.

Harry tried to think about something anything from this year that would prove to his friends that he was telling the truth. He couldn't really recall anything though, he didn't even remember what his schedule had been like this year, let alone specific moments in them that would help. It took a few more minutes and a glance out the window before he was struck with some inspiration.

"When's the next quidditch game?" he asked, causing Ron to give him a strange look.

"It's in two weeks. Ravenclaw against the Slytherins. I can't believe you couldn't remember that, it's the first game of the year." Ron was looking at him complete disbelief.

Yes, Harry remembered that game. Ron and he had discussed the likely hood of Ravenclaw beating the ruthless Slytherins. Roger Davies was the Ravenclaws captain and he was rather good. However the Slytherins were not known for playing by the rules. This was when Crabbe and Goyle first played as beaters.

"Ravenclaw wins. They score 250, before Dr-Malfoy catches the snitch and brings the Slytherin total to 220." Harry tells them.

"Why would Malfoy catch the snitch if they were down?" Ron asked.

"Ravenclaw was playing better, if he had let it go on any longer they would have lost by a bigger margin. They beat Hufflepuff and just barely stayed in running for the cup. However, we creamedSlyterin in our match and knocked them out completely. Hufflepuff wins against us by ten points." Harry didn't like to think about that loss. He hadn't even played.

"We lost to Hufflepuff?"

"Ron really I don't think that should be your biggest concern right now," she says giving the boy a look.

"But Hermione it doesn't make any sense that we lost to them,"

Hermione shakes her head at the red heads thoughts. Their best friend was claiming to be from the future and he was worried about why Gryffindor had lost to Hufflepuff. She was sure that the two of them would be lost without her there to keep them on task.

"Harry maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledore about this. I think he would know what to do," Hermione advised. If there was anybody who could make sense out of this it was the Headmaster.

Harry frowned at that. He really didn't like that idea. Even after all these years Harry had never forgiven the man for the way that he had controlled and manipulated him. That trust that Harry had felt for the man had died this very same year, despite the knowledge that the old man had started to share with him. There was just always something that Harry felt Dumbledore was keeping from him, and he could never get over that feeling.

"I think Hermione might be right, mate," Ron agreed, wanting to get back on the girls good side. He was rewarded with a small smile from her.

"You two don't believe me," Harry stated.

"It's not that we don't believe you, Harry. It's just a lot to try and understand," Hermione said quickly.

He didn't say anything to that, but instead looked at the wall in front of him. He desperately wanted Hermione to believe him. He wanted her to acknowledge this; it didn't even make all that much sense how much he wanted this. Maybe telling Dumbledore wouldn't be so bad, despite what he's done to Harry, the man was rather knowledgeable after having lived for so long.

"Can we just wait till after the game?" he finally consented.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and nodded, thinking that it sounded reasonable. After all they were both rather curious to see if the game turned out the way that Harry had said it would. It might actually be the first time that Hermione was eager to see a game.

"So what am I like in the future? Am I a famous quidditch star?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Ron!" Hermione practically shrieked.

"What? You're just as curious about your high end Ministry job that you probably landed as I am about my future," Ron said with a grin.

"That's beside the point, if Harry is really from the future he can't really risk changing it by telling us what happens," Hermione said.

Harry only listened to them as they argued back and forth about the matter. It was the thought that he had been playing with himself. Could he really change what had happened? If he started to change things, what if this time around he didn't defeat Voldemort. Just the thought of that battle had him shivering. He didn't want to relive that. If he could he wanted to just change a few things and skip ahead to his time to see what he had done.

"What if I don't like how the future had turned out?" Harry suddenly asked interrupting the two of them.

"But even so, if you do one thing differently it could affect everything. Things were meant to play out the way they did, that's why time travel is such a taboo thing Harry. We shouldn't try to change anything," she said.

"What if You Know Who won?" Ron suddenly blurted out, "And Harry here came back to make sure that didn't happen this time. Isn't that a good enough reason to change the past?" Ron demanded.

Hermione hesitated before answering. Harry could see the way she was thinking over what the right thing was. He could see the moment that she waivered on the matter.

"I guess that might be a reason to go back." She said slowly.

"See, so Harry what am I doing in the future?"

Buried alongside your family was the answer that he said in his head. Harry didn't know how to answer that. How did one tell their best friend that they were dead in the future? That they had died in a war that had taken their entire family. That he had left behind a broken woman and a brother that could barely leave his house?

Before he could get out an answer the doors at the end of the hall burst open and in walked the one person that could probably ruin everything for him, Draco Malfoy.

Draco stared at the door in front of him for a long time. He didn't think that he could go in. Or that's what he would think if Severus wasn't standing behind him ready to throw him into the room if he didn't move soon. The man just didn't understand that Draco couldn't go in there. He couldn't see Harry like that again. It just wasn't natural to see him so still.

"Draco I have better things to do than stand outside Potter's room," Severus said in a bored tone.

"Malfoy," was all that Draco said to that.

"Excuse me?"

"His name is Potter-Malfoy. If you should drop anything it should be Potter. He's mine," Draco explained.

"In any case go into that room,"

"No, I won't. There isn't any change. Me being in there won't effect anything. Now stop bothering me," Draco growled and stomped down the hall. He didn't even look back when Severus called him a coward.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if this isn't all that great of a chapter, I'm not sure I like it myself. In any case I'm sure that you guys are wondering why Harry agreed to the contract with Draco, and I can't answer that. You have to read more to find out. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it.


End file.
